Anywhere
by MissNMikaelson
Summary: She was right he really shouldn't have said it. OR The unplanned sequel to You Kissed Me.


**AN: I do not own TVD or TO**

 **This is unplanned sequel to You Kissed Me?**

* * *

In retrospect he probably shouldn't have said it.

The thumping bass was not enough to drown out the bloodcurdling screams. He ducked behind a barrel and watched a duo of humans dart past on the hunt for a victim.

Spotting her in the dark room was difficult to say the least. Unlike him and his siblings she and Caroline had the foresight to wear dark colours so they would blend into the playing field. The white dress shirt he wore glowed purple under the fluorescent lights and painted him as an easy target for anyone.

He had wanted to say no. He really had but it was hard to do when she had turned her doe eyes on him. He couldn't say no to her. The bet she had proposed had been rather tempting as well: if she managed to tag him first she could ask him to do anything, and vice versa. The fact that Kol and Rebekah had been eager to try this game meant that the entire family had come together for the outing. Since Hope was with Hayley Niklaus had joined them as well.

He jumped out of the way as a laser cut through the air; it narrowly missed him and bounced off the wall to his left. He looked up to find Niklaus pointing the gun in his direction and laughing.

"Are we not on the same team?" He grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Sorry," Niklaus chuckled, "thought you were someone else."

It was clearly a lie. He was competitive and wanted to ensure that his team won this game, but even that was not enough to stop him from enacting a juvenile form of revenge. Niklaus clearly was not expecting it because the grin fell from his lips when his vest vibrated violently and went dark.

"Don't look so down Niklaus," he soothed, "it's just a little friendly fire." He flashed away when he saw the lights reengage on the vest. He backed into a dark corner and tuned out his little brothers threats.

Closing his eyes to help focus he listened to the cacophony of sounds around him. There may have been humans involved in the game, but the real competition was between the vampires: Kol, Niklaus and himself against Rebekah, Caroline and her. He listened now to try and find her; he knew their time was almost up and he had yet to locate her in the mess that was the setting of the laser tag arena.

He quickly filtered through the human hearts and focused on the slow steady beats coming from the five other vampires. He located his siblings easily; their hearts beat slower than regular vampires. It took him a moment to find the other two vampires.

One of them was roughly 15 feet away and moving quickly towards what sounded like Niklaus. A moment later he heard a startled cry as Niklaus pinned Caroline to a mobile wall.

His eyes snapped open when he realized the second heart beat was coming from in front of him.

"Elena," he greeted. The innocent smile on her lips unnerved him. He blinked when her hand landed on his chest and pushed him so that his back collided with the corner.

She tilted her head back so she could meet his startled eyes before she stretched up and caught his mouth in a soft kiss. Elijah dropped the gun and wrapped his arms around her waist. He groaned when she grasped the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. His hands slowly roamed her back and gripped her hips when she traced his lips with the tip of her tongue and pulled back.

He could just make out a mechanical voice counting down the final 10 seconds of the game when he saw her lips twist into a smirk. Too late he realized her intentions. His vest vibrated violently when she shot him. A second later the overhead lights came on to perfectly illuminate her mirth filled eyes.

"You distracted me," he accused with the slightest feelings of betrayal. "Is that not considered cheating, lovely Elena?"

"And locating me by my heartbeat isn't?" She tilted her head and backed away until she was just out of reach. "Face it Elijah, I won fair and square," she bit back a laugh when she spotted the bright stain on his lips.

"I wouldn't exactly call that fair and square," his eyes glittered as he watched her retreat. She was young still and had yet to realize that the humans had long since vacated the room to check on the scoreboards.

"All's fair in war," the grin slipped from her lips when she realized they were alone. She had only a second to prepare for the attack. A sharp squeal escaped her when he grabbed her hips and pressed her firmly into the corner she had trapped him in.

She gasped when his knee separated her thighs and looked up into his sparkling eyes.

"And what would you have from me, Elena?" His thumbs brushed the exposed skin where her top had ridden up.

"Lose the suit," heat pooled in her belly when he bent to breath against her ear.

"Now?" His teeth nipped at her neck.

"That's not what I meant," she sighed when he sucked on her carotid artery. Her hands ran through his short hair and tugged gently as his lips and tongue laid a path across her cheek to her mouth.

His lips were a hairsbreadth from her mouth when a clearing throat caught their attention. Elena glared over his shoulder at Klaus and Caroline. Klaus was struggling not to laugh at the couple as Caroline approached them.

"One of these days you two are going to get yourselves arrested for public indecency," she shook her head and pulled Elena with her towards the exit, "we won by the way. Someone got tagged at the last second."

Niklaus watched them go before turning to his brother with a chuckle. "I'm going to choose to blame you for our losing," he clapped a hand on his brothers back. "Kol's not too happy about it by the way. It seems he bet his Italian property against Rebekah's manor in England."

"How could you possibly blame me?" Elijah held a hand over his heart to convey his shock.

"Let's see," he held up his fingers as he explained his reasoning, "first you shot me, and then you let Elena shoot you. We might have won if one of those two things hadn't happened."

"I didn't let her shoot me," Elijah handed over his vest and gun to the attendant.

"You didn't stop her and you let her distract you," Niklaus laughed when he saw the colour rising along Elijah's neck.

* * *

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **There are so many places she could drag him in the future.**


End file.
